


Caught In The Act

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught red handed - it has happened to the best of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

Elizabeth tapped the screen of her handheld, dragging the queen of spades from the left of the screen to the king of hearts on the far right. She smiled satisfied at the reveal of the ace of clubs appearing from underneath the queen. The card she had been waiting for to make an appearance otherwise her game would have ended that very moment.

She glanced up at the sound as a sneeze broke her out of her concentration, and caught Kate and Teyla entering the great hall. Elizabeth tilted her head a little when she noticed how the two friends were trying their very best not to link their hands together. They were brushing fingers together, and allowing there to be brief moments of intertwining but for the most part they tried very hard not to make it too obvious.

They made it to the counter, where Teyla placed a hand on the small of Kate’s back and whispered something in her ear that made the psychologist giggle. Elizabeth sat up a little more straight, her game forgotten, watching the pair choose a late night snack.

“Caught them making out on _our_ balcony.” Elizabeth jumped at the sound of John’s voice, as he suddenly appeared at her side. “Can you believe that?” He smirked as he sat down opposite from her. He turned to watch the couple for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave him a look that held the middle between surprise and curiosity.

“Never seen Heightmeyer that flushed before.” John snuck his hand out to the handheld and tilted it so he had a view on its screen. “Wasn’t even aware she could be at a loss for words, giving her occupation.” He grinned, obviously enjoying he had caught the couple red handed.

“As if we...” John looked up as Elizabeth stopped what she was going to say to allow herself the time to process what she was implying.

“Yes...” John encouraged her.

“... _You_ haven’t been caught red handed before.” She said, smiling as his face fell, disappointed she dropped the ‘we’. “I, on the other hand, always come prepared.” She winked, a smirk gracing her lips.

John stuck out his tongue, causing her to laugh a little louder than intended. “So, want to play chess?”

“Bring it on, flyboy!” Elizabeth tapped the screen of the computer, closed the card game and started chess.


End file.
